warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Kingdom of Brinath
The Star Kingdom of Brinath, more commonly simply called Brinath, ias a rogue state located within the Gallican Sector. The Star Kingdom came into being when Ahktaph Anurl Bendagh united the disparate, nomadic peoples of the Brinathi and conquered Sub-Sector Algera. The Brinathi's conquest of Algera came as a shock to the Imperial authorities of the Gallican Sector, as they had always been a divided people without access to massive armies. None the less it occurred, and Brinath was born. Despite technically being a traitor state Brinath has a treaty with the Gallican Sector that protects it from Imperial attack. This does not sit well with many within the Sector who feel that Brinath's destruction should become a priority. However the treaty stands, and is rigorously enforced by Lord Sector Herman Palinius, who realizes that opening up another war front to crush Brinath would be disastrous for the military forces of the sector. Meanwhile Brinath builds its military power. TerritoryCategory:Gallican SectorCategory:Empires Brinath currently holds governance over 19 star Systems. It was originally thought by the Imperium that Brinath only possessed the 12 systems that composed Sub-Sector Algera. However Brinath had already been established on an uncharted world before their conquest of the Sub-Sector. Following their conquest and their establishment as a sovereign nation Brinath has acquired yet another six systems. Five of these systems include planets that had seceded from the Imperium, and were then offered membership in Brinath. Of these the most significant was the Forgeworld Fathristan. Brinath also independently settled the unclaimed world of Orgist. History Government Military Relations Brinath's current situation is the result of the unique views of the Brinathi people along with the even more unique circumstances of the Gallican Sector. Normally a nature with their circumstances would be under a great deal of duress from the Imperium, but in the case of Brinath the Imperium can not openly touch them. Often a newly seceded empire would face threat from alien and heretical raiders, but Brinath has proven effective at countering such threats. Brinath is a power unto itself within the Gallican Sector, and it's well aware of it. Imperium Perhaps the most complicated of Brinath's relationships is with the Imperium. One of the Imperium's core beliefs is that as the Emperor's domain they have absolute divine right to rule over the numberless swathes of humanity. Furthermore the Imperium takes particular offense to traitors. As a result a state like Brinath would usually be under the full weight of the Imperium's ire, and yet it is not. Even more so Brinath has a treaty of non-aggression with the Imperial Authorities of the Gallican Sector which is strongly enforced. Brinath is a truly rare case indeed. To understand why this is so one most keep in mind the dire straits that the Imperium is in within the Gallican Sector. The Sector is cut off from much needed materials and support from the rest of the Imperium, and as a result famine and poverty are rampant among many worlds. Being denied access to troops from outside the Sector has made it more difficult to defend. To make matters worse increases in the number of Blightspawn, and number of planets going rogue for one reason or another, and a great many Xenos and heretics taking advantage of the Sector's weakened state has left Gallican's military forces spread dangerously thin. Thus when the Brinathi horde took over Sub-sector Algera there was concern that the Sector's resources would finally reach a breaking point. It was to Lord Sector Palinius' great relief when the newly formed Brinath approached him with talk of a treaty. Deeming it to dangerous to spare resources on retaking Brinath, Palinius and his advisers agreed to the proposal. However while the treaty officially prevents warfare between the Imperium and Brinath, and to a certain extent makes them allies it has not lead to a complete end of hostility. Many within the Gallican Sector fume at the idea of not only withholding attack upon Brinath, but actually engaging in diplomacy with the traitors. These people are many, and ifthey had their way a campaign would be launched post haste to bring the rogue nation to heel. Palinius' dealings with Brinath have been one of the key reasons why many are considering a coup d'etat. There is a great deal of animosity on Brinath's side as well. The Brinathi have been oppressed and mistreated by the Imperium for generations, and many would jump at the chance to hash out old grudges on the battlefield. This hostility manifests itself in a number of ways. Brinath has had to deal with a continuing Imperial insurrection since its creation. This lingering loyalist element within Brinath's territory has been a serious concern, as these elements often pursue their goal of bringing down Brinath via terrorist tactics. While the Sector does not acknowledge any connection to their loyalists, many powerful individuals support these groups from the shadows in the hopes of destabilizing Brinath from within. certain individuals within Brinath utilize similar espionage towards the Gallican Sector. Furthermore there are occasional armed conflicts between the two forces, and skirmishes between the Imperium and Brinath are common along their borders. However both Palinius and Bendagh monitor these hostilities, and harshly punish anyone that goes over the line. Both sides realize that outright warfare would be to the detriment of all, and thus they do not allow hostilities to escalate past a certain point. However the relationship is not wholly negative as one might believe. Sub-Sector Algera was often neglected when it came to military protection even before the quarantine, and this became even worse afterwards. The sub-sector was on the verge of anarchy when the Brinathi conquered it, and they have done much to neutralize dangerous elements within the surrounding space since. As a result Brinath has been a boon to the Gallican Sector in a sense, for it has become a strong, stabilizing force in an area of space that has traditionally been volatile. Furthermore both Brinath and the Imperial know that they are stuck in the same leaky ship. Brinath knows that if the Sector falls they will be far more vulnerable to the predations of Xenos and heretics. For their part many of the more open minded Imperials realize that Brinath often does a great deal to eliminate threats that would attack the Sector. Both sides have at certain points come to one another's aid, and have at times fought along side the other. A notable example of this is a sizable force of Brinath's military being deployed to help Imperial forces oppose Waaagh! Forzak. In summary Brinath and the Imperial forces of the Gallican Sector are strange allies. Both hold a great deal of spite for one another, and yet both see the value in the other and work towards each other's mutual behefit. One can only guess how long this remains the case. Orks Eldar Other